


Double Act

by Elennare, xsabrix



Category: Double Act
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, double fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 06:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elennare/pseuds/Elennare, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsabrix/pseuds/xsabrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The twins, alone and together. Made for the "Double" challenge at fan_flashworks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Act

**Author's Note:**

> The link for each playlist is the title of the lyrics section (There are three playlists, because we couldn't think how else to separate them). The covers are phtoshopped from with Nick Sharratt and Sue Heap's illustrations. Hope you like it! All comments and constructive criticism are most welcome :)

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/elen_nare/pic/0000ccsk/)  
  
[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/elen_nare/pic/0000dyac/)  
  
[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/elen_nare/pic/0000e60x/)  
  
  


[ **Ruby:** ](http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL61650FBE6AE82F34&feature=plcp)

  
  
_**Ruby Tuesday – Rolling Stones**_  
  
Don't question why she needs to be so free  
She'll tell you it's the only way to be  
(…)  
There's no time to lose, I heard her say  
Catch your dreams before they slip away  
  
 _ **Tell Me Something I Don’t Know – Selena Gomez**_  
  
I hear it every day, I hear it all the time  
I’m never gonna amount to much  
But they’re never gonna change my mind, oh!  
  
 _ **No Good Advice – Girls Aloud**_  
  
Daddy told me look into the future  
Sit at your computer, be a good girl  
(…)  
Well everybody’s talking like I'm crazy  
Dangerous and lazy girl with no soul  
  
 _ **Drive – Vanessa Hudgens**_  
  
I don't wanna spend too much time in thought  
I don't intend to play it safe  
I've gotta move to find my place  
I wasn't born for small talk crowds  
I know what I want and it’s not in this town  
I don't wanna just survive  
I'm gonna hit the road I'm gonna drive  
  
 _ **Freak Out – Avril Lavigne**_  
  
Try to tell me what I shouldn't do  
You should know by now,  
I won't listen to you  
Walk around with my hands up in the air  
Cause I don't care  
(…)  
I'm gonna live my life  
I can't ever run and hide  
I won't compromise  
  
 _ **Hollywood Tonight – Michael Jackson**_  
  
She dreams of fame  
She changed her name  
To one that fits the movie screen  
She's headed for the big time, that means  
  
She's going Hollywood  
She's going Hollywood tonight  
  
 _ **Anything But Ordinary – Avril Lavigne**_  
  
To walk within the lines  
Would make my life so boring  
I want to know that I  
Have been to the extreme  
  


[ **Garnet:** ](http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLA0C186CB9F755FAE&feature=plcp)

  
  
_**Girl Next Door – Saving Jane**_  
  
I don't know why I'm feeling sorry for myself  
I spend all my time wishing that I was someone else  
  
 _ **Sometimes – Britney Spears**_  
  
Sometimes I run  
Sometimes I hide  
Sometimes I'm scared of you  
(..)  
I don't wanna be so shy  
Every time that I'm alone I wonder why  
Hope that you will wait for me  
  
 _ **Together – Avril Lavigne**_  
  
When I'm alone I  
Feel so much better  
And when I’m around you  
I don't feel  
  
Together  
It doesn't feel right at all  
Together  
Together we've built a wall  
Together  
Holding hands we'll fall  
Hands we'll fall  
  
 _ **The Outside – Taylor Swift**_  
  
So how can I ever try to be better?  
Nobody ever lets me in  
I can still see you, this ain't the best view  
On the outside looking in  
(…)  
You saw me there, but never knew  
I would give it all up to be  
A part of this, a part of you  
And now it's all too late so you see  
You could've helped if you had wanted to  
But no one notices until it's too  
Late to do anything  
  
 _ **Overprotected – Britney Spears**_  
  
I tell 'em what I like  
What I want  
What I don't  
But every time I do I stand corrected  
(…)  
What am I to do with my life  
(You will find it out don't worry)  
How Am I supposed to know what's right?  
(You just got to do it your way)  
I can't help the way I feel  
  
 _ **Riding to Vanity Fair – Paul McCartney**_  
  
I bit my tongue  
I never talked too much  
I tried to be so strong  
I did my best  
I used the gentle touch  
I've done it for so long  
  
 _ **Nobody – Eliza Doolittle**_  
  
I'm gonna be what I want  
Instead of being what I'm not  
Maybe it's not enough  
Then I want none of it  
  
What's wrong with bein' a nobody?  
That nobody knows and has no buddies  
And I should know 'cause I am one of these  
Happy to blend in I really am honestly  
  
The whole world's tryin' to be somebody  
Kickin' themselves 'bout what could've been  
what's wrong with bein' a nobody?  
I'm not pretendin' I am what I'll never be  
  


[ ** Ruby and Garnet: ** ](http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL1A8A5128B7085DBD&feature=plcp)

  
  
_**How Does It Feel – Avril Lavigne**_  
  
How does it feel, to be different from me?  
Are we the same?  
How does it feel?  
  
(…)  
I am small and the world is big  
But I'm not afraid of anything  
  
 _ **One And The Same – Demi Lovato & Selena Gomez**_  
  
'Cause we're one and the same  
We're anything but ordinary  
One and the same  
I think we're almost legendary.  
You and me the perfect team  
Chasing down the dream  
We're one and the same!  
  
 _ **Hollywood – Madonna**_  
  
Everybody comes to Hollywood  
They wanna make it in the neighborhood  
They like the smell of it in Hollywood  
How could it hurt you when it looks so good  
  
 _ **My Reflection – Christina Aguilera**_  
  
Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
Why is my reflection  
Someone I don't know?  
Must I pretend that I'm  
Someone else for all time?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?  
  
 _ **Two Birds - Regina Spektor**_  
  
Two birds on a wire  
One tries to fly away  
And the other watches him close from that wire  
He says he wants to as well  
But he is a liar  
  
I'll believe it all  
There's nothing I won't understand  
  
I'll believe it all  
I won't let go of your hand  
  
 _ **Superstar – Tegan and Sara**_  
  
By far you're the ultimate star  
Do you wanna be a superstar  
Well that's what you are  
You're gonna be a star  
(…)  
My whole life revolves around your absence  
Until I can't remember  
What I was, what I am, what I know  
Or where I go.  
  
 _ **Divided – Tegan and Sara**_  
  
There's something so divided  
Don't worry about me I'll be fine  
Don't live your life for me or for anyone  
Live your life as if you're one  
  
 _ **Twin Song – Mariee Sioux**_  
  
So I’ll need my twin to take my hand  
Need my twin to drink my vein  
Need my twin to drag me down  
Need my twin to feel the same  
  
 ** _When Two Different Worlds Collide – Demi Lovato_**  
  
You had your dreams, I have mine.  
You had your fears, I was fine.  
You show me what I couldn't find,  
When two different worlds collide.  
  
 ** _Long Live – Taylor Swift_**  
  
And you take a moment  
Promise me this  
That you'll stand by me forever  
But if God forbid fate should step in  
  
And force us into a goodbye  
If you have children someday  
When they point to the pictures  
Please tell them my name  
  
 ** _I’ll Always Remember You – Miley Cyrus_**  
  
Another chapter in the book can’t go back but you can look  
And there we are on every page  
Memories I'll always save  
Up ahead on the open doors  
Who knows what were heading towards?  
I wish you love I wish you luck  
For you the world just opens up  
  
  
  



End file.
